Some Nights
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: Sara discovers that Leonard is having trouble sleeping after he returns from the time stream. Sequel to Wildest Dreams. Can be read alone.


Some Nights

 _Disclaimer: I don't own DC'S Legends of Tomorrow._

 **November 9, 2016**

 **Waverider, Temporal Zone**

Sara groaned, as she tried to get comfortable in her bed. About half an hour ago, she had woken up and had been unable to go back to sleep. Even though it was impossible to tell time in the temporal zone because it didn't act pass, the team generally acted as if they were going through the usual cycle of a day when they were in the temporal zone between missions. Thus, everyone was in their rooms getting some kind of rest. Except Sara, who was getting increasingly irritated with herself.

Sighing, Sara got out of bed. Maybe she just needed to walk around a bit and get a drink of water. She walked down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen, passing the hold on the way there. She backed up when she saw movement in the corner of her eye, stopping in the doorway. She saw Leonard bent over his cold gun, polishing his weapon.

"What are you doing up?" Sara asked.

Leonard looked up and smirked, "Could be asking you the same question."

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Sara shrugged, walking over to him.

"And so you roam around the ship instead?" Leonard said, putting his gun down.

"I was going to get some water," Sara replied, sitting down on the floor beside him.

"And got lost on the way to the kitchen?" Leonard teased.

Sara elbowed him in the side, "Jerk."

Leonard shrugged.

Sara laid her head against his shoulder, "What about you? Got lost trying to find the way to your room or the bathroom?"

"It's a good thing you're cute," Leonard said.

Sara chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep either," Leonard said, "Thought I'd do something productive to pass the time."

"Like sitting alone in the dark polishing your gun?" Sara said.

"I can do your knives next?" Leonard offered.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" Sara asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not avoiding your questions, Sara," Leonard said, kissing her forehead.

Sara didn't believe him, but she was tired. Besides, there was no point in pushing the issue further. He clearly wasn't ready to tell her whatever was bothering him. Instead of replying, Sara laid her head against his shoulder again.

* * *

 **November 11, 2016**

 **Waverider, 1793 Paris, France**

Sara walked down the corridor to the training room. She was bored out of her mind. Rip had sent Leonard and Mick to start a riot in the streets so he and Ray could steal some artifact. Meanwhile, Stein had dragged Jax off the ship to learn more about the "fascinating" French Revolution in person. Sara had no interest in exploring any time with Stein unless it was for a mission. She liked the man well enough, but their ideas of fun greatly differed.

Wanting to do something, she thought she could get some training in. It had been awhile since she had trained without someone else. While she liked training with her teammates (mainly Leonard), she also enjoyed the time alone.

When she entered the training room, everything felt off. The room was cleaner than she had ever seen. The various weapons were in their intended places. They all looked like they had been polished. The floor even looked like it had been mopped. Sara's eyes narrowed, as she took it all in. She walked out of the room and into the brigde. She stopped in front of one of the computer screens.

"Gideon, can I see the surveillance footage of the training room from last night?" Sara asked.

"Of course, Miss Lance," Gideon replied.

Instantly, surveillance video appeared on the screen. Just as Sara expected, Leonard was cleaning the training room in the late hours of the morning.

* * *

 **November 12, 2016**

 **Waverider, Temporal Zone**

The following morning Sara was woken up by Gideon per Sara's instructions. Sara sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Is Leonard in his room?" Sara asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Yes, Miss Lance."

"How long has he been there?" Sara asked, standing up to stretch.

"One hour and forty-eight minutes."

"And is he asleep?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Miss Lance. Should I wake him?"

"No, Gideon," Sara replied, hurriedly.

Sara glanced at her closet, before deciding she didn't care if anyone saw her in a tank top and sleep shorts. She walked a few doors down and sat down in front of Leonard's door. She laid her head back against the wall to listen for any noises inside. After about twenty minutes, she heard moaning from inside.

Sara jumped up, "Open the door, Gideon!"

"I don't think Mr. Sna-"

"I said open the door!"

The door to Leonard's room slide open. It closed behind her, as she rushed to Leonard's side. The man was tossing around in his sleep and moaning. Once beside him, Sara could hear him muttering, "No" over and over.

Sara sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand in hers. Her thumb rubbed circles around the palm of his hand.

"Leonard," she said, gently, "Wake up."

Leonard began thrashing more violently and his stream of no's got louder. Sara placed her other hand on his chest and began shaking him, realizing for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Leonard! It's not real! Wake up! Leonard!"

Relief flooded her as his eyes snapped open, and his blue eyes met hers. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her down on top of him. He buried his face in her messy, blonde hair. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck to comfort him.

"You're okay," he murmured, as his hands traveled up and down her back.

"I'm okay," Sara whispered.

"I'm sorry," Leonard said.

"For what?" Sara asked, pushing herself up so she could look at his face.

"For bothering you," Leonard answered.

"Is that why you didn't tell me you were having nightmares? You thought it would be bothering me?" Sara asked.

Leonard nodded, his eyes scanning Sara's face.

"It's not a bother. You're not a bother. We're in a relationship, Leonard. If this is ever going to work, we have to tell each other what's going on," Sara said.

"I've never had that many relationships," Leonard said.

"My best relationship was with an assassin that kidnapped my mother and poisoned my sister," Sara joked.

"What a track record you have," Leonard chuckled, placing a strand of hair behind Sara's ear.

Sara smiled, softly, "It helps to talk about it."

Leonard sighed and looked away from Sara. Sara didn't saying anything, choosing to watch him instead. After a few moments, he looked at her again. "Sit up," he said.

Sara did as he requested, sliding off his chest in the process. She watched as he sat up, too. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"When I was trapped in the timestream, it was this dark blue mass that I was floating in. I couldn't move. I could just watch what was going on around me. All I saw were snippets of events from all the timelines that could ever exist, including things from this one. I had to watch my father beat my sister. I watched the Time Masters torture Mick. In one timeline, I watched you die."

Leonard's voice broke when he said died, and he looked away from Sara. She cupped his face in her hands, and gently turned his head to face her. She was surprised to see tears, building up in his eyes. Sara whipped them away.

"I wish I could promise that's never going to happen," Sara whispered.

"Me too," Leonard said, "And I'm so sorry for leaving you. For making you think that I was gone. I can't imagine how you felt because I can't even handle the idea of anything happening to you. Sara, I... I love you."

Sara smiled at Leonard's proclamation. She could see how hard it was for him to admit that to her. His hands were shaking, and his eyes were searching her face for her reaction. Even his voice was shaky, missing his usual confidence. His fear and anxiety about saying the words made them mean more. Without hesitating, Sara replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **November 12, 2016**

 **Waverider, 1863 New Ridge, Maryland**

It was almost midnight when the team returned from their latest mission. Yawning, Rip had told everyone to get some rest, and they all disperse to go to their rooms. Sara knew that everyone except for Leonard was planning to get some sleep, and after changing into a tank top and shorts she walked to Leonard's room. She knocked on his door. It slide open to reveal Leonard laying on his bed staring at the ceiling clad in his usual black shirt and jeans.

"Not sleeping again tonight?" Sara asked.

Leonard turned his head to face her when she started speaking, "No."

"Then what do you want to do all night?" Sara asked, sitting down beside him.

Leonard pushed himself into a sitting position, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you stay up all night alone," Sara said.

Leonard shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask," Sara said.

He stared at her for a few moments before speaking again, "Thank you."

Sara smiled, "So what do you wanna do all night?"

"Gin?" Leonard smirked.

"Cards or the drink?" Sara asked, as Leonard walked towards his dresser.

"How about both?" Leonard said, holding up a pack of cards and a bottle of gin.

"Been going through Rip's liquor stash again?" Sara asked.

Leonard shrugged, as he sat back down on the bed, "Been stealing things my whole life. Bit of a hard habit to break."

"I know just what you mean," Sara said, thinking of all the people she has killed.

Leonard handed her the gin and he began dealing cards, "Maybe we should talk about something slightly less depressing."

"Like what?" Sara asked, taking a sip from the bottle.

"I don't know. First kisses," Leonard said, sarcastically.

To Leonard's surprise, Sara erupted into a fit of giggles. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now I'm genuinely curious," Leonard said, taking the gin bottle from Sara.

"Tommy Merlyn," Sara gasped out, between giggles.

"Merlyn? I've heard that name before," Leonard said, drinking from the bottle.

"His father was Malcolm Merlyn. He was the CEO of Merlyn Global Group before he faked his death during the Undertaking," Sara explained, "Tommy was Oliver's best friend before he died during the Undertaking."

"I remember now. I had a cellmate that got caught stealing from the Central City branch," Leonard said, "Not that any of that explains the giggling."

"I'm not giggling!" Sara cried, throwing a card at Leonard.

"Right," Leonard drawled.

"I was twelve, and I was walking home from school with Laurel, Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel's friend, Joanna. Back then I was just the annoying, little sister that had to tag along sometimes. Laurel and Jo were talking about kissing boys, and Oliver started teasing me about never kissing anyone. I started getting angry so I grabbed Tommy's shirt collar and kissed him," Sara said, grinning.

Leonard chuckled, "So you've always had an attitude problem?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem," Sara said, discarding a card.

"It's only a problem when I'm on the receiving end," Leonard said.

Sara laughed, "What about you? When was your first kiss?"

Leonard smirked, "I was fourteen. His name was Fernando."

"Fernando?" Sara repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I forgot to mention I'm pansexual," Leonard drawled.

"Guess so," Sara smirked.

"Anyway, Fernando was my roommate in juvie. He was in for robbing a gas station, and he was a few years older than me. He got out about a month before me, and he kissed me the morning he left," Leonard said.

"That's so sweet," Sara said.

Leonard shrugged and took a sip of gin, "Your turn."

"I'll only share a story if you share the alcohol," Sara said, reaching for the bottle.

Leonard smirked, handing it to her.

* * *

Sara woke up to the sight of something pale moving beside her. Confused, she lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes further. She realized the moving thing beside her was Leonard's naked chest moving up and down as he slept. She smiled to herself, assuming that she fell asleep sometime last night while they were talking and playing cards.

She glanced around the room. The empty gin bottle in the trash. Leonard's pack of cards were sitting on top of his dresser, beside his cold gun. The clothes he was wearing yesterday were in his laundry basket. Sara looked at Leonard. He was wearing pajama bottoms. Sara guessed that he had laid her in bed, before cleaning up, changing clothes, and sliding in beside her. The smile on her face grew slightly when she realized it was the first time they slept together.

She sighed in content, laying her head back down. Not wanting to wake Leonard, she watched him sleep. He looked a few years younger, and there was a small smile playing on his lips. Sara hoped that meant he didn't have any nightmares.

After a few minutes, Leonard's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he recognized Sara staring at him.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"No nightmares?" Sara asked.

"No nightmares," he confirmed, leaning in for a kiss.

 _AN: I love that Wentworth pitched Len as pansexual, and even if that's never been confirmed (that I know of), it's good enough for me. There needs to be more pansexual representation on TV. There needs to be more LGBTQIA representation of TV. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
